Slug Repair Station
You arrive to find a small Slug repair station. "Greetingsss traveller! Care for a fix up? We could eassily patch up ssome of that damage." # No thanks. #* "Too bad! Trussst iss a rare commodity these days." You prepare to jump. #** Nothing happens. # Sure. #* You pull up to the automatic station and after a short time they repair 10 hull damage. You begin to offer your thanks but discover that you can't detach from the station. #** Your ship is repaired for 10 hull damage'.' #**# Demand an explanation. #* You dock with the station hoping for a quick turnaround, but the automatic machines take their sweet time. When the process finally finishes, you notice only one damage has been repaired. #** Your ship is repaired for 1''' hull damage.' #**# Demand an explanation. #* ''As you dock with the station your readings go haywire. An EMP blast resonates throughout the ship and your engines shut down. You're a sitting duck as a ship reveals itself and silently moves in to attack! #** Your engine system is limited to 1''' power. #*** #**** Your engine system returns to normal and you receive a '''medium amount of scrap and resources. #*** #**** Your engine system returns to normal and you receive a high amount of scrap and resources. # Ask if they would like payment. #* "Ahhh. A fellow businessman. We offer to fix 10 damage for 50 ssscrap." #*# Accept. #*#* You perform the transaction and watch carefully as their machines patch the hull. However, everything seems fine. Once they're complete you get ready to jump. #*#** You lose 50 scrap and your ship is repaired for 10 hull damage. #*# Decline. #*#* "Too bad. Farewell, traveller." Their mobile station slips into the clouds. #*#** Nothing happens. #*#* Just before the transmission is cut you hear, "They're not falling for it. Just kill the crew and we can ssstrip..." Looks like you're not getting out of here without a fight. #*#** Demand an explanation * "We're glad you have enjoyed our servicessss. Perhaps some fuel would be an appropriate compensssation?" *# Give them the 15 fuel they demand. *#* You transfer the fuel and they release your ship. "Tell your friendsss about us!" Their portable station slips into the clouds. *#** You lose 15 fuel. *# That's ridiculous! *#* "I'm ssssorry to hear that." He presses a button and an explosion rocks the ship. They must have planted a bomb while 'repairing'! Prepare for a fight! *#** Your ship takes 5''' hull damage. *#*** * "We're glad you have enjoyed our servicessss. Now for payment. To enssssure your cooperation we've taken the liberty of installing a limiter on your weapons system." *# Give them the 50 scrap they demand. *#* You transfer the scrap and they release your ship. "Tell your friendsss about us!" Their portable station slips into the clouds. *#** You lose '''50 scrap. *# Let's get out of here! *#* You activate your thrusters and force your way away from the station. A ship quickly moves in to engage. You'll need to get out of here fast; there may not be time to get the weapons fully operational! *#** Your weapon system's maximum power is halved (rounded down). *#*** *#**** Your weapon system return to normal and you receive a high amount of scrap and resources. *#*** *#**** Your weapon system return to normal and you receive a high amount of scrap and resources. Trivia This event is called "NEBULA_SLUG_HULLFIX" in the datafiles. Category:Hull Damage Risk